Forbidden Fruit
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike is trapped in a loveless marriage and can't stop thinking about his step-daughter, even though he knows she's off limits. He takes his friend's advice to call an escort service for one night, but wasn't expecting who decided to show up.


I don't know why I let myself write something else, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, it's just a oneshot. Buffy is 18 here, I wasn't really specific with Spike's age, but we'll just say he's in his 30's.

* * *

This was a bad idea. He never should have listened when Xander suggested he call an escort service. Yes, his marriage was hopeless and going nowhere, but he was never one to cheat. Spike had been married to Cecily for ten years now, and she was starting to become too much to handle. She was always suspicious of him, he couldn't go anywhere without the third degree. And yet, even though he couldn't prove it, he believed that she was the one having an affair. Her whereabouts were more distrustful than his, but he never once said anything about it. Spike realized that he just didn't care. If she was seeing someone else, then so be it. As far as he was concerned, this marriage was already over. It didn't help that he was constantly fantasizing about her teenage daughter. He had known the girl since she was only eight-years-old, he practically helped raise her, and now she was all he could think about. Even though she was no longer a child, she was still off limits and Spike was ashamed of every naughty thought he had about her. He didn't tell Xander, but that was another reason he wanted to do this, to finally get her out of his head.

"Man, will you loosen up already? You're gonna scare the girl away when she gets here."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. What the hell am I doing? I rented a hotel room for the night, just so I could meet with a hooker? I'm a married man, I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, you can't be having second thoughts now," Xander complained. "This is just what you need. Cecily is an uptight bitch, and I bet anything she's been stepping out on you. I don't know how you've put up with her for so long. You need this, Spike. Trust me; you'll thank me for it. This is where I met my Anya, after all."

He shook his head. "I still can't believe you're dating a prostitute."

"Ex-prostitute, she gave it all up for me, but if I never called the escort service in the first place, I wouldn't have met her. You never know, the same thing could happen to you."

"Love is not in the cards, mate. This is just about meaningless sex to take my mind off of B…Cecily," he caught himself, then continued. "You better go, she'll be here soon. I just want to get this over with."

Xander gave his friend a pat on the back, leaving the hotel room and closing the door behind him.

Spike was left alone with his thoughts. A knock sounding on the door broke him out of it a moment later. Taking a deep breath, he headed over to the door, throwing it open and gasping at the sight of the girl standing there, wearing barely anything. "Buffy?"

Her eyes widened, a slow smile forming on her face. "Hey, Spike, isn't this a surprise?" She strolled into the room, taking a look around before meeting his eyes again. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

Once the shock wore off, he grew angry. "Are you bloody kidding me? We're not doing anything. What the hell are you doing here? Does your mum know where you are, or what you've been up to? You're a good girl, Buffy. How did you get mixed up in this?"

She shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "I needed the extra money."

"I can give you money. You're young; you could have found a better job than this."

"I'm eighteen now, I couldn't go to you for money, and Mom would never pay for anything that doesn't get her completely wasted. I know I could have found something else, but Faith told me the pay was really good. She said that she would put in a good word for me, and I guess it worked."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I should have known. That girl is a bloody bad influence on you. I'm taking you home."

She moved away from him, lying back on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere until the job is done. You already paid for my services, now you're going to get your money's worth. No one will ever have to know, and it's not like I'm underage. I'm completely legal."

"You're still my step-daughter. This isn't right."

Buffy trailed her hand down her thigh. "I know you want me. I heard you outside of my room the other night. Did you enjoy the show? I always think about you when I touch myself. Do you think about me?"

Spike gulped, he couldn't take his eyes away from the movement of her hand, but he forced himself to look up.

"If I was just some random stranger, you wouldn't be thinking twice about this. You would have been on me the second I came through the door. Let's just pretend that we've never met before. I'm just another whore."

"Don't call yourself that," he snapped. "You're better than this."

Her expression hardened. She stood up, moving towards the door. "Fine, forget it, I'll just find someone else in this hotel to screw."

Spike grabbed her arm before she could leave, throwing her back down on the bed. "You must be daft if you think I'm gonna let that happen."

"Well, then I guess you know what to do to get me to stay."

Spike hated himself for what he was about to do, but it was the only way. All he knew was that after this night, he'd never be able to get her out of his head, but came to the realization that he really didn't want to. She was already buried in his heart, and that wasn't likely to ever change. With that thought in mind, he stripped himself of his clothing, prowling over to her body, slowly peeling off her skirt and panties, trying to relieve her of her shirt next, which was more like a bra. It wouldn't cooperate, so she decided to help him. He gazed at her perfect breasts, giving her an out one last time. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "I want you."

That was all Spike needed as he pounced, kissing her firmly on the lips, and slipping his tongue inside. He cupped her tits, caressing her nipples and not removing his mouth from hers. He pulled away when breathing became an issue, then smothered kisses up and down her smooth neck. When he licked enough to possibly give her a hickey, he moved back to her breasts, sucking her nipples and getting them nice and hard, lightly biting in the process.

Buffy tugged on his hair, lifting his head from her chest. "I need you lower. Please," she panted.

Spike grinned, placing his mouth over her glistening entrance. "Is this what you want, baby?" He swiped up her slit with his tongue, catching all of her juices.

She gasped, throwing her head back. "God, yes, don't stop."

Stopping was the last thing he had in mind, burying his tongue and fingers fully inside of her, eating her out like a man starved.

Buffy came hard, crying out her release.

Spike licked up every drop, not letting any of it go to waste. "Bloody delicious, I always knew you would be."

"Enough foreplay, I need you inside me now."

He chuckled. "Bossy little chit, aren't you? I like it."

She stopped him from getting a condom, not wanting anything between them. "It's okay, I'm on the pill."

Spike was partly relieved to know that, but he only positioned himself over her, then plunged his shaft all the way inside her, still finding it hard to believe that he was really making love with Buffy.

She arched her back, meeting his every thrust. "Faster, you won't hurt me."

That was obvious, this not being her first time. He had a feeling it wasn't, but now didn't want to know just how many other partners she's had, what with the new job and all. Spike made his thrusts harder and faster, not wanting to think about that anymore. He was with Buffy right now, and that was the only thing that mattered. "Yes, squeeze me just like that. So bloody good." He knew she was close, thrusting in her a few more times before she came, and following right behind her. Spike remained on top of her, his manhood still nestled inside her, both of them trying to catch their breath. It was then he realized that he could be crushing her and moved off her body, resting at her side instead. Neither knew what to say, her being the one to break the silence a moment later.

"That was amazing. I've wanted you for a long time now."

Spike turned his gaze back on hers. "I know the feeling. Look, I know I have no place saying this, especially after what we just did, but I want you to quit. This isn't the job for you, Buffy. It kills me when I think about the blokes you would be going to after me, or hell, even the ones you had before me. I know this probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your job, but I just think you're meant for so much more."

Buffy let out a sigh, sitting up. "There hasn't really been anyone else. I actually just started this job, you were my first client."

He hated to hear that word in reference to him, but was too relieved to care. "I'm divorcing your mother. I don't love her anymore, I don't know if I ever did. What I do know is that I can no longer be with her, even if we didn't hook up tonight. Let me take you away from here, Buffy. You're of legal age, no longer in high school; we could have a life together now. I know you're not happy."

It was true, she'd been in love with Spike ever since she was twelve, and it hurt her every day to see him with her mother, a heartless woman who didn't deserve his love. Cecily didn't even care about her own daughter, and Buffy was tired of having to put up with all of her mother's crap. It felt like Spike was the only one to give a damn about her. It was definitely time for things to change. "Where would we go?"

He smiled, cuddling her to his side. "I've been meaning to go back to London. You interested?"

She nodded, returning his smile. "Sounds like a plan."

**The End**


End file.
